El clavo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ella lo amaba y no pensaba dejarlo. Ella lo dejó y pensaba reclamarlo. Él solo podía amar a una sola persona. No a su esposa, no a ninguna otra mujer. Lo dejó, sí. Pero eso no significaba que él podía olvidarse de "ella". Summary completo, dentro.


EL _CLAVO_ _  
_(Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto es de JK Rowling)

Historia para el concurso de Halloween, de Potterfics.

**Summary**: _Ella_ lo amaba y no pensaba dejarlo.

Ella lo **dejó** y pensaba reclamarlo.

Él solo podía amar a una sola **_persona_**.

No a su esposa, no a ninguna otra _mujer_.

Lo dejó, sí. Pero eso no significaba que él podía olvidarse de "**ella**"

_Ahora, ha regresado para hacerle ver...lo infeliz que sería su vida sin amor. Aunque él no lo desee. **Ella lo obligará**._

_**"Me clavaré en su corazón y no podrás vivir con sus gritos de dolor"**_

* * *

Silencio, no se podía escuchar nada más. La puerta está abierta y su rechinido contra el viento, le recordó que una vez le oyó que tenía que repararla. Había una ventana y cortinas grises, descoloridas, mordisqueadas por las polillas, ondeando ante la fría brisa. El sonido del silencio en un silbido. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado junto a una cama desecha de la habitación principal. Sus ojos se encontraban desenfocados y sin parpadear, siguiendo una delgada línea roja que recorría la pared frente a él. Su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro, como si fuese víctima de un tic nervioso incontrolable y de vez en cuando, soltaba una risa seca. La fría luz de aquella mañana, estaba por desaparecer. Sus pálidas y blanquecinas manos cerradas sobre su cuello, se arrancan trozos de carne putrefacta que caían lentamente, sobre brillantes trozos de uñas. Rojas. Su color favorito.

Por eso pintó su hogar de esa forma. Para que ella jamás lo olvidara. Para que ella jamás olvidara que la llevaba en la sangre. Que la amó más de lo que ella una vez imaginó o quiso aceptar.

¡Pero le faltaba más color! ¡Más color a la habitación! ¡Sí! Hacía falta más pintura roja. Más de esa sangre, pintando amor en la pared.

Toda esa la sangre tendida en el suelo, desgraciadamente. Aquel líquido derramándose y formando hermosos círculos rojos de brillante reflejo. Brillante el reflejo de su rostro en ellos. La más exquisita sensación de sus manos acariciando aquel líquido, tratando de fundirse en el. Le recordaba tanto a sus ojos. A su voz. Al último suspiro que pudo arrancar, antes de despedirla. Pero antes de firmar su obra, antes de colocar los últimos retazos de su pintura, tenía que probarla. Aquel elixir, tenía que probarlo.

Siempre lo supo al instante en el que probó sus finos labios, a la fuerza. Su sangre sabía igual que ellos. Sabía tan dulce. Era una lástima que tuviese que tomar ese camino. Sin duda habrían sido una gran pareja. Eso pensaba mientras lamía cada dedo de su mano, lentamente. Hasta limpiarlos. Y era una lástima que una de las manos de su pareja estuviera perdida. Bueno lamer la otra. Se conformaría.

A rastras se levantó y se inclinó frente su cuerpo hermoso. Le faltaba una mano que no podía encontrar, pero aún así era todo una muñeca de cristal. Sus ojos seguían bien abiertos y lo acompañaban en cada paso que daba. Su cuello estaba roto y colgaba como una marioneta sin cuerdas. Hacía un divertido sonido al moverse. Brincaba de un lado al otro, solo para verla seguirlo con la mirada. ¡Era tan perfecto!

Todo había sido su culpa. ¡Todo lo que había hecho, era culpa de ella! Se acercó a centímetros de su rostro y sonrío. ¡Ella era tan inocente! En sus ojos aún podía verse reflejado. En sus ojos aún podía ver sus lágrimas. Y sin mover ni un solo centímetro de su rostro, podía oírla hablar. Solo podía mover su boca.

Lo único que él necesitaba.

Zapatos en el suelo, libros viejos y un par de velas. La velada perfecta. La velada romántica perfecta, de no haberlo visto. De no haber visto que ella jamás sería como su antigua amada. Que ella en realidad, jamás se le igualaría. Por eso… por eso ¡qué tristeza; tener que asesinar a una mujer tan linda! ¡Pero no se le parecía!

Su antiguo amor, tenía razón. Ella no lo comprendía y jamás lo haría.

_Todo había comenzado maravillosamente. No quería hablar del amor que le tenía, solo con decir que lo sentía ya bastaba. No podía clarificar por qué, pero había algo en ella que le hacía sentir vivo. Que le daba la llama a su vida, que ya estaba extinta._

_Creyó encontrarse nuevamente. Se miraba en un espejo y se sentía un hombre renovado. Con fuerzas nuevas, con aliento para superar cualquier obstáculo. Los vestigios de la guerra; ya quedaban atrás y los gritos de agonía, resultaban ser simples marcas del pasado que pronto se borrarían de su memoria._

_Ella… ella era una mujer inigualable. Tan distinta del común denominador. En ella había encontrado el resultado de tantos años de búsqueda. Había encontrado todo eso que necesitaba de una acompañante._

_**De la mujer de su vida**._

_La vida parecía sonreírle de nuevo. La oscuridad se apartaba, huía despavorida de aquella casona ventilada. Estaba dispuesto a brindarle cualquier cosa. Lo que ella necesitara, con tal de hacerla feliz. Por ella inclusive; podía dar su vida. ¡Podía dar su alma al diablo, si de su amor se trataba!_

_De vestidos a perlas. De zapatos a diamantes. De bailes de salón a cenas y charlas en la cama. De sábanas de satín y de cortinas de seda. Era su sueño y dentro; él iba a vivir. Una casa, como una reina. Como la reina que ella era, precisamente._

_Todo lo que en sus manos tuviera; iba a ser destinado para ella._

_Una nublada tarde, ella salió de compras. Ginny Weasley era una mujer sencilla, no necesitaba llenarse de lujos. Aunque él siempre insistía. No sabía de amor. Jamás había amado a alguien y había sido correspondido. Y gracias a eso, él quería darle todo. Sin importar que ella se negara. Él seguía dándoselo._

_Se había dormido, ella no regresaría pronto y no soportaría la espera. Estaba exhausto y necesitaba un buen descanso. Se dejó caer en la cama y ahogó un bostezo. Lánguido, sentía sus pensamientos ir y venir. Nada en concreto, casi nunca soñaba. Dormía tan profundo, que ni una sacudida en la cama podría despertarlo._

_Y sin embargo, esa noche, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Fue aquella noche donde no pudo dormir y el insomnio acechaba su descanso. Mientras intentaba dormir, un curioso golpeteo lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Sonaba como "tic, tac"._

_Se levantó, adormilado. Caminando a rastras, enredándose entre las sábanas y tratando de seguir la pista de aquel ruido. Quizá su esposa había vuelto. Tendría que haber vuelto, para esas horas de la noche._

_La media noche._

_Pero no fue así, todo lo contrario. No había nadie en casa. La cocina estaba vacía, solitaria y con un silencio que no le agradaba. El tic tac, seguía resonando en su cabeza y muy pronto, descubrió que se trataba de una llave de agua mal cerrada. Suspiró y la cerró lentamente. Se miró en aquella agua estancada en el lavaplatos y se dijo que tendría una conversación con su esposa Ginny Weasley, por esas horas de llegar._

_Pero eso dejó de importa, cuando el reflejo de un rostro se entrevió en aquella agua que miraba. Aquel rostro que por más turbia que esta estuviese, lo reconocería sin siquiera dudar de ello._

_Era ella. Y estaba hermosa. Así, como la última vez que la vio. Rozagante y llena de una vitalidad, que podía sentir tocar._

_Pero tenía que estarse engañando, solo era un reflejo. ¿O no?_

_Se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo. Ella estaba allí y podía creer que era tan sólida como la mesa en la que estaba apoyado. Aquella mujer de finas facciones y de ojos tan verdes como el césped en un brillante día de primavera, lo observaba sin parpadear. _

_— Lily…— su voz en un murmullo. Se silencio de inmediato, al ver su sonrisa y sus brazos extendidos hacia él. Como si intentara abrazarlo._

_Estaba hablando con un aparecido. Estaba comenzando a volverse loco._

_ — Por fin te encontré, Severus._

_Quiso decir algo más, pero la puerta se abría y Ginny entraba en ese preciso momento. Suspiró, quizá era obra del sueño. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la cocina, cuando ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la habitación._

_Volvió a verla, sentada en el salón. Sonriendo._

_Regresó a la cama y descubrió que no dormía porque su esposa no estaba con él. Al recostarse, tuvo la graciosa epifanía de que el pasado iba a continuar inquietándole. Aquella aparición, solo era un ejemplo de ello. No dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para dormir. Para olvidarlo._

_No tenía sentido verla. No en su salón, no en su sofá… ni mucho menos…_

_Junto a su cama._

_Estaba allí, junto a su cama. Podía sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado y permanecía quieto. Inmóvil. Luego, una mano que acariciaba su cabello. Palabras dulces en sus oídos._

_"Sabes que ella jamás te amará como yo" "Sabes que ella jamás podrá verte reflejado en sus ojos, como yo" "Ella no se parece a mí, Severus." "Solo yo te he amado con locura y ninguna mujer lo hará. Todas te odian y desean hacerte sufrir. Te dejará en cuanto tenga una oportunidad"_

_**"Ella se ríe en tu rostro"**_

_Despertó sobresaltado y negó con la cabeza, sudando frío. Ladeó la misma hacia su esposa. Estaba dormida y el movimiento la había despertado de pronto._

_— ¿Estás bien, Severus?_

_Perfectamente._

_Se dejó caer en la cama y miró en dirección al tejado. Podía ver su rostro allí, tan cerca. Podía sentirla; arrastrándose a través de las sábanas. Bajó la vista y pudo notarlo, aunque solo él lo percibía. Emergió de las sábanas y lo observó, con una sonrisa dulce. Suave._

_**"Solo yo soy capaz de amarte. Severus"**_

_Al amanecer, aquel temor de convertirse en un loco potencial…continuó. Podía verla en todas partes. En los espejos. En las paredes. En el patio, en el salón. Sentada, mirándolo con un gesto divertido. Mientras Ginny cocinaba. Podía verla…_

_Solo él._

_"¿Por qué insistes en engañarte?" "Se burla de ti. Tú crees que la amas. Pero tú has creído tantas cosas antes, Severus"_

_"Solo existe un amor para ti"_

_Ginny Weasley, solía mirarlo. Abstraído, mirando un punto cualquiera en el salón. Comenzaba a preguntarse si necesitaban hablar de algo. Severus comenzó con evasivas inexplicables. Comenzó con charlas en soledad, que no le gustaban en absoluto._

_Su esposo enloquecía._

_Danzaba alrededor de su hogar. Había algo en esa nueva Lily… algo que no podía percibir a simple vista. Era tan sólida. Tan… podía recordar incluso, cuánto la había amado en el pasado._

_Ahora ella había vuelto. Había regresado para reclamar lo que le pertenecía. Severus Snape; solo era suyo. Y no lo compartiría con ninguna otra mujer._

_"No tiene sentido, Severus. Ella solo te engaña. Sale con otro hombre" "Ella te odia. Te detesta. Yo lo sé. Yo solo quiero cuidarte"_

_**"Yo solo quiero que sepas; que nunca dejé de amarte"**_

_La comunicación ya de por sí rota, amenazaba con quebrantar la unidad matrimonial. Cada día y cada noche, Severus se encontraba embelesado. Hablando con algo que ella no reconocía. No comprendía. Comenzó a encontrar mensajes alarmantes._

_Algo estaba mal._

_Regresando a casa, la puerta se había cerrado de improvisto. Intentando cargar la maleta del auto con bolsas de comida, el auto se había ido en reversa y casi acababa con su vida. Intentando tomar un baño caliente, se percató de que había una mujer en el pasillo. No podía reconocerla, su largo cabello no le permitía vislumbrar sus ojos. Sonreía con malicia y entre sus manos; sostenía un pequeño clavo. Negro y oxidado._

_**"Me clavaré en su corazón y jamás podrás vivir con el grito de su dolor"**_

_Corrió hacia el baño. No sabía quién era esa mujer, pero caminaba detrás de ella. Trancó la puerta de golpe. Los vidrios en su marco, se resquebrajaron de inmediato. Cortando su mano. Podía verla acercarse, parecía flotar. Deprisa. Introdujo su mano entre los vidrios rotos y se acercó al pomo de la puerta. Entraría y ella, no saldría. Comenzaba a retroceder, cuando sin darse cuenta…_

_Chocó con la pared y resbaló con la tina. Un hilo de sangre corrió en la pared tras ella. Lo último que vio al cerrar sus ojos, fue su sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos en cruz._

_Cuando despertó, dormida sobre su cama estaba. Pero no sola._

_Su esposo estaba allí. Mirándola. Insondable._

_— ¿Severus? ¿Qué te pasa, Severus? ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

_Y entonces… él también sonrió. _

_El ambiente jamás se sintió tan pesado como en aquel momento. Su esposo se aislaba, conversaba con algo intangible. Algo invisible. Pasaba horas sentado en el sofá, solo mirándola con detalle. Como si esperaba verla cometer algún error._

_Como si esperara verla fracasar. Comenzaba a causarle miedo. Todos los días. Noches enteras, días de lluvia. Mirando por las ventanas y mirando fijamente a la pared. No comía, no decía palabra alguna._

_Siempre sentado, mirándola. Sin parpadear._

_Recordaba haber despertado una noche y verlo sentado en la cama, mirándola._

_"Ella planifica la próxima emboscada. Pero tú debes ser más listo, Severus"_

_Aquella sombra al acecho. Aquella sensación de desasosiego. La verdad de que perdía a su marido. Comenzaba a causarle tremor. Necesitaba ayuda._

_Y para su mala suerte; ese fue su error._

_Había esperado a que estuviera dormido, para discar el número. Llamar y pedir ayuda para su enfermo esposo. Había tomado el teléfono y pensaba llamar a alguna institución competente. Alguien que pudiera serle de utilidad._

_Antes de incluso preguntarse cuál era el número, sintió una pesada mano sobre el teléfono y observó como se colgó. Conocía esa mano y al alzar la cabeza, el rostro de su esposo estaba allí. Vigilante._

_"Ella cree que puede encerrarte. Ella cree que has enloquecido, solo porque sabes la verdad"_

_Intentó retroceder, pero sabía que su esposo era mucho más fuerte que ella. Su mirada fija, comenzaba a causarle pánico. ¿Qué pasaba con aquel amoroso hombre que una vez conoció?_

_"Acaba con ella. No permitas que siga riéndose en tu rostro. **Mi amor**"_

_"Clávale tu odio en su corazón; como ella clavó el suyo en ti"_

_— Severus…por favor… ya basta._

_Pero él jamás la escucharía. **No ya**._

_Intentó razonar con él, pero Severus había estirado su brazo. Halándola por los cabellos. Ginny soltó un grito de dolor, que nadie iba a escuchar._

_A esos momentos, los vecinos dormían sin detenimiento._

_— ¡Severus!_

_— Mi amor… ¿qué pensabas hacer? ¿Irte y regresar tarde, mientras te revolcabas con tu amante? ¿llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda? Nadie va a ayudarte, Weasley. Nadie._

_La soltó violentamente, golpeó contra una pared y el impacto la había dejado sin sentido por unos minutos. Para cuando despertó…_

_Creía que vivía dentro de un cuento de terror._

_No estaba sola. Él estaba allí, inclinado junto a ella. En el suelo. La miraba con una sonrisa, mientras alguien más hacia lo mismo._

_"Clávate en su corazón, como ella clavó su odio en ti"_

_ — Severus… ¿qué te he hecho?_

_"No la escuches. Todo culpable ruega por perdón. Todos quieren una segunda oportunidad"_

_No le contestó y volvió a jalar sus cabellos. La levantó del suelo y la arrastró a la habitación principal. Abrió todos y cada uno de los clósets. Ropa cara, joyas… zapatos. Todo ello merecía morir junto a ella._

_Todo golpeando contra las paredes. Hasta que vació toda la habitación, en el suelo. Ella temblaba de pánico. Lágrimas desenfrenadas._

_Se acercó a ella y la observó con detalle. Hermosa. Ella siempre había sido hermosa, pero no se parecía al amor de su vida. Y por ello, tenía que morir. ¿Cómo no lo había vislumbrado antes?_

_"En pedazos, déjala. Así como ella tu vida ha cortado"_

_Entre sus manos, sostuvo un largo cuchillo. Lo arrojó al aire y lo atrapó con un grácil movimiento de manos. ¡Era tan entretenido vengarse de sus enemigos!_

_**"Trozos pequeños, como ella tu corazón ha desecho"**_

_ — Después de todo lo que hice por ti.— escuchó, como una dulce canción y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió._

_Y lo sintió. El cuchillo empuñado sobre su palma blanca. Trozos de piel inútil, inservible. __Si no se parecía a su verdadero amor. ¿Para qué seguir teniéndola? Mejor quitársela y usar una nueva._

_Todo rojo, como le gustaba a su verdadero amor. Y sus gritos de dolor, iban a componer una hermosa canción. Primero un dedo cortado. ¿Se parecía al de Lily Evans? No…_

_No servía. Luego un dedo del pie… ¿Caminaba como Evans? No. _

_Desechado._

__

Sus ojos…esos hermosos ojos. Era lo único que podía conservar. Esa larga cabellera roja. Era tan Lily. Comenzaba a verla reflejada en sus ojos.

**"Me clavaré en su corazón y vivirás con el grito de su dolor"**

Escuchó un golpe muy fuerte, como si una enorme hacha cortara madera. Él estaba a pocos centímetros con un enorme artilugio metálico que gracias al dolor, al desangramiento, no podía ver.

— No… no te mueras ahora. No has visto mi gran obra— escuchó que le susurraron, mientras acariciaban su cabeza.

Parpadeó ligeramente, tenía que observar qué estaba haciendo. Estaba golpeando la puerta del dormitorio. Lo hizo hasta reventarla.

Se quedó quieto, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

— Levántate y corre.

No se movió, pero él insistió.

—¡Levántate y corre!

Con todas las fuerzas con las que fue capaz de levantarse; eso hizo. Más sin embargo, la puerta estaba atorada.

—¡Qué lástima! No puedes.

Recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y cayó sentada, junto a la cama. Enormes torrentes de sangre, brotaban de su rostro. Pero seguía consciente. Seguía viva.

Y lo próximo que vio y sintió, fueron delicadas cosquillas. Su cabello rojo, caía lentamente sobre ella. Se lo cortaba en finos trozos.

—Nunca serás como ella. Aunque lo intentes… jamás serás como mi amada Lily. Porque solo ella puede amarme.

Y entonces despertó de aquel hermoso sueño. Había hecho una gran composición en la pared. Había arrancado su corazón; como ella habría hecho con él. Tomó un pesado martillo y con el, había clavado a su amor en la pared. Latía, aún latía antes de morir. Había diujado a su hermosa esposa en la pared. Le había pintado la habitación de rojo, mientras ella observaba. El poco tiempo que le quedara.

Y junto a él, una mujer sonreía. Sentada en la cama y mirándola fijamente, desde arriba. La podía ver y jamás creyó... en algo similar.

Al final, ambos estarían juntos para toda la eternidad. Y mientras él se miraba en el espejo... ella se estaba vislumbrando con él.

"Solo yo puedo amarte, Severus Snape"

**"Solo yo puedo decidir"**

Y mirándose en aquel espejo, No había nada más que mirar. Ni James Potter. Solo ellos dos. Juntos. Nada los separaría. Para siempre

**"Te amo, con nadie más vas a estar" **

El espejo se rompía en fragmentos pequeños, mientras la estridente risa de Lily Evans se escuchaba en los pasillos. Engañado o timado...ya estaba enloquecido. El crimen cometido. Venganza o desgracia. Amor u obsesión. Ya no importaba. Se quedó sentado, solo, en el suelo de aquella habitación. Acariciando los restos de su **ex amor**.


End file.
